


priorities

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic dedicated to Jemma Simmons’s birthday.<br/>She didn’t think Skye would remember. She was so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	priorities

Jemma's head snaps up when she hears a knock on her bunk's door. She closes the book she's been reading and sets it down, getting out of her bed.

"Who’s there?" She asks, wondering who out of the other 5 people in the Bus could be right outside her bunk this late on a Thursday.

"Skye."

Jemma unlocks the door and slides it open.

She’s seen a lot of weird stuff lately, to the point where nothing is completely unbelievable anymore, but still, the sight of Skye in her pajamas holding a purple cupcake with a lit candle sticking out of it is quite surprising.

"Happy birthday," Skye says, stepping into the bunk. It’s just a few minutes past midnight, and Jemma’s heart flutters with excitement. She had no hopes that this birthday would be a good one, but it’s started out pretty well so far.

"You’re unbelievable," Jemma laughs and carefully picks up the cupcake Skye hands her. Skye raises her eyebrows in expectation. She points at the little candle. "Do I really have to-"

"Of course!" Skye cuts her off, outraged. "You’re lucky I didn’t bring the entire team to sing you happy birthday. The least you can do is blow the candle. Do it for science," she jokes.

Skye watches with the cutest smile on her face as Jemma blows the candle. She then pulls a napkin out of her pocket to wrap the candle full of purple frosting.

Skye closes the bunk door behind her and they both sit on the edge of Jemma’s bed. Jemma thinks Skye looks utterly adorable in her green striped pajama pants and large sweatshirt, her hair pulled up in a lazy ponytail.

She starts, “I didn’t get you a gift since we haven’t had much time off lately, but-“

"What?" Jemma interrupts. "Yes, you did, I’m holding it right now."

"That doesn’t count," Skye argues. "By the way, I found the recipe online and you know how terrible I am in the kitchen, so the cupcake probably doesn’t taste as great as it looks."

"You made this yourself?" Jemma asks, her tone full of disbelief once again.

"Well, yes. I didn’t make only one cupcake but it took me like five attempts to get the frosting right, so the other ones look awful,” Skye explains.

Jemma lets out a chuckle. “Skye. Baking. Is there any way I can find footage of this?”

Skye shakes her head in faux disappointment. “You sure as hell would’ve had a great laugh.”

They stay quiet for a moment, Jemma still holding the cupcake, sat next to Skye. Until Jemma breaks the silence and asks softly: “Why did you do this?”

Skye’s answer is short and simple. “Because it’s your birthday.”

"Yes, I know, but-"

"No buts. You think I don’t know you, Jemma?” Skye’s tone makes it clear that she was sure Jemma was going to ask this. “I’m sure you were planning on not even telling anyone it’s your birthday, and not celebrating it at all.”

"Well, we do have more important things to worry about at the moment," Jemma retorts, her voice low. Skye’s guess was spot-on; however, Jemma wasn’t even aware that Skye knew when her birthday was.

"Oh, really?" Skye replies, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "That’s weird, I’m pretty sure the first item on my list of priorities today is Jemma Simmons’s birthday."

Jemma can’t contain the big smile on her face. She looks down, her cheeks flushing. “You’re amazing, you know that, right?”

Skye shifts closer to Jemma on the bed and puts an arm around Jemma’s shoulders, gently giving Jemma’s arm a squeeze. “I know,” she says.

Jemma rests her head on Skye’s shoulder and Skye keeps softly rubbing a hand on Jemma’s arm. Less than six months ago, they probably wouldn’t have felt so comfortable around each other like this, but everything that happened brought them way closer together.

"So, are we gonna eat this cupcake or what?" Skye asks.

And they do. Jemma takes the first bite and then they share the cupcake. It’s not bad, but it’s not great either. Which is good, because if it were perfect they wouldn’t have laughed together trying to figure out what Skye did wrong.

Later that night, Skye ends up crashing in Jemma’s bunk. It’s not the first time that happens; as small as their beds might be, it’s nice sharing with someone they love and care about. They’ve been working a lot lately and they’ve been through so much together. Sometimes they just don’t want to sleep alone, and that’s what the other is there for. (Besides, you know, purple cupcakes.)


End file.
